


Not Quite Snow White

by Catsitta



Series: Assorted Oneshots [16]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Ambassador Frisk (Undertale), Animals, Baby Animals, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsitta/pseuds/Catsitta
Summary: “heh. yer like one of them disney princesses. all ya need is a frilly dress and a...oh fu—”Papyrus has a way with animals that is impossible to quite ignore now that monsters are now on the surface.Underfell | Papyrus Centric | Gift Fic
Series: Assorted Oneshots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413808
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105





	Not Quite Snow White

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for the lovely Nairi, who requested animal whisperer Papyrus.

The Great and Terrible Papyrus always had a way with animals. It started Underground with a scruffy, scrappy, half-starved feral kitten that bloodied the noses of the dog pack but went limp when a gawky, teenaged Papyrus plucked her up out of the snowbank. Sans griped and moaned about another mouth to feed, but didn’t toss the kitten out even when she peed on his sneakers. Papyrus claimed she would be trained as a guard cat, for she was mighty and fierce and almost as terrible as he. And while the little scrap did grow up to become a territorial little monster that was 75 percent white fluff rather than actual cat, it was likely because Papyrus spoiled her readily with treats and scritches. Her frontal assault of the one intruder they ever had, where she yowled like an utter maniac, sealed Doomfanger’s place in the skeleton brothers’ home, where she spent most of her days shedding on furniture and sleeping in Papyrus’ laundry.

Then Frisk came, freed them all, and they ended up on the Surface. Where before, animals weren’t common, they were everywhere now. A bird landed on Papyrus’ shoulder plate while he stood guard over the young ambassador as they pleaded their case for monsterkind. The sight apparently triggered a positive social media storm in which a whole group of humans advocated for monsters because of it. People wanted to meet the monster who animalkind chose. It was a boost to Papyrus’ already inflated ego to receive so much attention...until Sans started looking up the references the humans were making and pointed it out.

“heh. yer like one of them disney princesses. all ya need is a frilly dress and a...oh fu—” 

Papyrus cut off his teasing by launching himself at his brother and threatening to rip his head off. You know. Like brothers do. When Sans slipped through his grasp as expected, Papyrus huffed and puffed and cuddled Doomfanger to soothe his hurt pride. Then, as his temper simmered down, he realized that perhaps being compared to one of these Disney Princesses wasn’t horrible. They were clearly beloved, pop culture icons, even if they were dainty, human females. He was obviously a dark knight of doom and terror, but alas...humans…

As time passed he coaxed no less than two sparrows, an owl and a squirrel out of the newly made Monster Embassy. Each time he did so, a photograph somehow leaked and his reputation grew. Not as the fearsome bodyguard of the ambassador, but as an animal whisperer. Apparently it wasn’t normal to be able to scold feathered fiends into flying out the door without chasing them with a net. And nobody accepted his excuses that his experience working with dog monsters was likely why he was able to soothe a snarling stray that found itself in the parking lot one day. 

There was not really changing the public’s perception when he was caught fishing a cat from a tree for a sobbing little girl. 

So he decided to embrace it. His supposed gift and his shiny reputation. Which led to Doomfanger666 becoming a social media icon. Why? Because the fluffy little princess with a torn ear and a missing eye was the clearly beloved feline of a certain skeletal animal whisperer. He was invited to charities to raise funds for animal shelters and wildlife preserves. Asked to pose for the cover of a pet magazine. 

It was...so different from what he expected. No battles for dominance. No hate groups trying to send them back below the mountain. All because of Frisk and him, The Great and Terrible Papyrus—Animal Whisperer Extraordinaire. 

“You know, when I met you, I didn’t realize you were the walking embodiment of Snow White,” Frisk said one evening, years later, when they were visiting the brothers’ shared home. They were in high school and remained a powerful icon in the monster community. Papyrus glowered at them, unable to muster a proper retort as he cuddled an aging Doomfanger on his lap. In the background, little mews could be heard. “How are the foster kittens doing by the way?”

“Conquest, War, Famine and Death are all little demons that destroy their playpen daily.”

Frisk’s mouth twitched, “Yet you fix it up for them and look sad when they scream during mealtimes. You gonna try to adopt out the apocalypse brothers out with those names?”

Papyrus sniffed, “They are perfectly suitable names for the terrors.” Doomfanger chirped as her chin was scratched in just the right way. “And my followers seem to find the names...endearing and ‘on-brand’.”

“Heh. Funny to think of how all this started when a bird landed on your shoulder.”

He didn’t correct Frisk, well aware that his special connection with animals started long before then with a certain scrappy kitten that bloodied the noses of the dog pack

**Author's Note:**

> -FIN-


End file.
